User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Before leaving your message, consider the following: be nice and I will reciprocate. Be mean, and I will reciprocate. Leave a message with no title and/or signature, and I will not even bother to answer. If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If not, leave a concise explanation of why you think your story was good, and I will respond as soon as I am able. Here to leave a hateful message? Why not check out the Halite Halls to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 __TOC__ Thank You... ...for the clarification. Jdeschene (talk) 17:50, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Re: Categories Alright, thank you! Zarinaaa (talk) 17:56, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Quick Question! If a story was deleted and moved somewhere else...does an admin have the authority to put the moved article on it and nobody else? Is it different depending on the popularity? Ryan036 (talk) 18:18, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Just a typical, bull-headed novice. Apologies for creating an unfinished page and not taking time to read the rules before posting it. I hate when I do stuff like this, because somebody else has to put aside time better used just to clear my mess up. Won't let the Dumb get me again, SoDaft Potato (talk) 00:28, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Hey thank you for the backup on the AoT wiki. You were making a lot more sense than most of those guys in there. Fire Eater (talk) 21:00, May 10, 2018 (UTC) I do not approve of this Sure, change it :) There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) You can do as you like :p Concerning my own category Heyo Helel, it's me, Nocte. I messaged Christian about this about a week ago and got no response, so I figured I'd try you. I have ten original stories written for the wiki, and I'm here to apply for my own category. What are the steps I need to take? Duskfallen (talk) 19:15, May 22, 2018 (UTC) The removal of "Three Babies in a River, a Tale of Arafel's Children" What were the quality standards that the story didn't meet? I suspect the fact that it was written like a folk-story and thus didn't have any tension or build-up. Reptiny (talk) 11:23, May 23, 2018 (UTC)Reptiny Important Help HI you removed my pasta dream N Play and no problem but only problem is is there a way to recover that please very important that might be my only way to recover it other people want to read it thank you. oh and also why was it delete and the run on sentences was intentional :Thank you for retriving it I accually did save it but I had lost alot of memory from my computer including that story I understand why you said it got deleted but It is not really a gaming pasta (if it was I wouldnt have put it here) even though it has a game console as the story,it is all made up including the console and the games none of it is from real consoles and/or parodying it. : An Apology I apologize for the error. Gomez Capulet (talk) 15:58, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Jar of Ashes Do you ever revisit your "Jar O' Ashes?" Or cannibalize them for other works? I'm just genuinely interested in process and like to hear other people describe theirs. J. Deschene (talk) 16:36, June 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't think that's true. I think it can be a worthwhile exercise to revisit an idea and try to reframe it, or mix it with something else, or expand it, etc. Writing's not just about the final product. J. Deschene (talk) 19:34, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Re:Hold Up I can't find where it says that. These pages say you can't add Rituals, Places, and Items/Objects, but nothing about Music. Maybe I, being only Squidmanescape (talk) 21:27, June 3, 2018 (UTC) and not all-knowing, am missing something. :I didn't add that category; User:Shibyokoku2 did that. But I, Squidmanescape (talk) 21:49, June 3, 2018 (UTC), promise not to edit the Holders pages for the rest of the day. ::Thank you for calling me, :Squidmanescape (talk) 21:49, June 3, 2018 (UTC), a medium-senior member. I will definitely remember not to rush to the point of making a terrible edit like that. Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer Hey, Helel, I noticed you undid my category edit on the pasta named Holder of All That Ever Was But Is No Longer. I want to explain myself, and make sure that the pasta is actually allowed. I looked at the article listings, and it said the Holders category was only for the original series. The one I marked for deletion was made today by another user on the site, and is not one of the original Holders pastas. As such, unless I’m mistaken, it should not be in the Holders category, and I believed that because it was based off an existing series, it should be considered a spinoff and moved to the Spinpasta Wiki. If I am mistaken, I’m sorry for wasting your time, but just wanted to check up on this. They say monster lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 22:13, June 3, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin I added the article, taking all the words directly from the Holders site, but if in doing this I did something wrong then I apologize for my error. I've made quite a few mistakes on this site. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 22:22, June 3, 2018 (UTC) RE: Nah, lad, its Fine Understood. Thanks for your faith in me. Apology for being stupid I have a feeling I’m going to do this a lot in the near future thanks to finals frying my brain, but yep, you’re right about the Holders issue. Please accept my sincere apology over this issue. They say monsters lurk in the night, (but the real monsters are inside) 23:17, June 3, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin :conical. Thanks, fren Nightmare Fuel Page 11 There's an eleventh page of Nightmare Fuel which doesn't appear on the main page. Can you add it there, as Squidmanescape (talk) 07:58, June 9, 2018 (UTC) cannot. Frozen, Can I See It Again? Hey, I Saw That You Deleted My Story. I'm Okay With That. Some People Might Freak Out. But Is There Any Way You Can At Le- You Know It's Probaly Not Possible But If You Can Send My Story Back To Me? Thank You TheDarkLord23 (talk) 22:55, June 9, 2018 (UTC) :Actually, What I Meant To Say Is That Can You Un-Delete It So I Can Copy And Paste It Onto A Word Document? Then I'll Notify You When I'm Done. Thanks A Bunch, The Main Reason Is I Have Draft One But That Story Was Way Better Than Draft 1 So Yea. Thanks. :TheDarkLord23 (talk) 23:05, June 9, 2018 (UTC) What even? i just feel like , to not make an page but i can? because the story about 'skogenman' i want a page for that but if i made that's the page would be deleted? What even is your email tho Hi, it's your best Frend, here because it's only just occurred to me that I don't know your email for the WGBIV submission. If you can, pm me! Duskfallen (talk) 17:52, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I know it's probably your job. But I literally didn't know that you couldn't. Seriously. A bit rude to say it's your first and last warning. But it won't happen again.